


The Statue

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [77]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry teaches his namesake some history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Statue

"I like the statue of you and Uncle Pippin in the town square. Why don't you like it?"

Merry looked thoughtfully at his namesake. "'Tis not that I don't like it, Merry." he said. "'Yet, others who are more deserving did not get their likeness carved in stone."

"You mean Papa?" Merry asked. "And Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes."

"Did they fight like you against the Ruffians?"

"They fought a much harder battle, Merry. And you must never forget that."

Merry stared at him silently.

"We fought some bad Men and saved a town. They fought a monster and saved the world."


End file.
